L'ombre d'un sourire
by Ellanwen
Summary: Réponse au défi numéro 45 du Poney Fringant : "Pourquoi ?". Ou plutôt, essai de réponse à cette question cruciale : Pourquoi ne voit-on jamais Elrond sourire dans les films de Peter Jackson ? Réflexion sur le sujet...


**Défi 45 du Poney Fringant :**

**Pourquoi ? ou L'ombre d'un sourire...**

_Résumé :__ Réponse au défi numéro 45 du Poney Fringant : "Pourquoi ?". Ou plutôt, essai de réponse à cette question cruciale : Pourquoi ne voit-on jamais Elrond sourire dans les films de Peter Jackson ? Réflexion sur le sujet... _

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pourquoi ne souriez-vous plus ?

Cette question, c'était Arwen qui lui avait posé en dernier.

Avant, encore, Elladan et Elrohir.

Elrond soupira longuement, assis devant sa table de travail, sur laquelle trônait un tas énorme de paperasse administrative.

Le seigneur d'Imladris pressa deux doigts contre sa tempe, et compta jusqu'à cent. Cent petites secondes suffisaient amplement pour lui laisser le temps de trouver ce qui n'allait pas. Que pouvait-il bien répondre à cette damnée question ?

Qu'il tremblait de voir ses fils s'éloigner de lui, partir dans les Terres Sauvages pendant des semaines, et, quand ils revenaient, passer leur temps à ignorer superbement leur père ? Qu'il souffrait de voir sa fille se préparer gentiment à vivre une vie de mortelle, éloignée des siens ? Que rien n'allait depuis sa naissance et que tout ce qu'il avait accompli jusqu'à présent n'avait jamais été couronné du moindre succès ?

Non, vraiment, Elrond n'avait plus de raisons valables pour sourire depuis des miliers d'années.

Depuis que son père, avide de découvertes, l'avait abandonné avec son jumeau pour rechercher Valinor. Depuis que sa mère, Elwing, avait sauté du haut d'une falaise, abandonnant ses fils, pour rechercher son époux. Depuis qu'Elros avait quitté la Terre du Milieu, choisissant la destinée des Hommes, abandonnant Elrond afin de régner sur Nùmenor. Depuis qu'enfin Celebrìan avait elle aussi quitté la Terre du Milieu pour aller à Valinor, essayant de retrouver la paix de son esprit après avoir été mutilée par des Orcs.

Elrond n'avait plus de raisons de sourire alors qu'il échouait lamentablement dans toutes les étapes de sa vie.

Malgré son statut de Seigneur d'Imladris, Héraut de Gil-galad, chef du Conseil Blanc, le fils d'Eärendil le Marin et de la Blanche Elwing avait perdu toute confiance en lui depuis qu'il avait échoué -une fois de plus- à soigner Celebrìan, son épouse, sa Dame d'Argent, la mère de ses enfants, la seule qui l'ait aimé tel qu'il était et malgré ses multiples défauts de Semi-elfe.

Non, rien n'allait, il ne savait plus sourire, vivait en état de dépression avancée depuis... Combien de temps ?

Depuis combien de temps exactement ?

Cela faisait longtemps qu'Elrond ne comptait plus les rares fois où quelqu'un, que ce soit Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen, Erestor, Glorfindel, ou même l'insupportable Thranduil, avait réussi à arracher un sourire, ou même l'ombre d'un sourire, aux lèvres de l'impassible seigneur d'Imladris.

Mais toutes les réponses du monde ne suffiraient pas à combler ce vide, ce sentiment qui habitait Elrond depuis des siècles, il ne pouvait pas répondre cela à Arwen, Elladan, Elrohir.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de livrer ses pensées les plus profondes à n'importe-qui.

Cela ne se faisait pas. Cela ne cadrait tout simplement pas avec l'Elrond que tout le monde connaissait, cela ne cadrait pas avec l'image de l'elfe immortel à la sagesse incommensurable.

C'était indécent et...et... Impossible.

Tout simplement impossible.

::::::::::::::

De longs mois d'angoisse plus tard, Elrond avançait lentement le long de l'avenue de la Cité des Rois. La foule autour de la délégation elfique était muette, immobile, comme plongée dans un songe, alors que des pétales blancs tombaient du ciel, venus de nulle part, tels des flocons de neige.

De la neige.

Même cela, cette image, cette métaphore pourtant réconfortante, cela n'arracha pas l'ombre d'un sourire à Elrond Eärendilion. Il avançait toujours le long de l'avenue.

Inexorablement.

Et sa fille, juste derrière lui, se préparait à sa vie de mortelle.

Inexorablement.

Même la vue de la silhouette de son fils adoptif, Estel, Aragorn Elessar, à présent Roi des Hommes, chef du Royaume Réunifié, vétu d'une armure resplendissante, victorieux... Même cette promesse d'avenir ne fit pas sourire Elrond.

Il s'arrêta soudain, séparé de quelques mètres à peine d'Aragorn qui venait à leur rencontre.

Elrond recula, dissimulé par la silhouette altière de Legolas, et effleura sans rien dire le dos de sa fille, qui s'avança, ses mains crispées sur la bannière verte qu'elle avait brodée.

Elrond ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être égoïste. Comme il ne pouvait plus se permettre de ne pas faire tomber le masque du seigneur impassible alors que sa fille et Aragorn s'enlaçaient, pleurant et riant à la fois.

Peut-être que cette simple promesse d'avenir, cette impression que le monde redevenait comme avant, cette joie d'un père heureux qu'Elrond ressentit fut une excuse valable pour que l'ombre d'un sourire se dessine sur le visage du seigneur d'Imladris.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Voilà, ça, c'est fait !

_*se frotte les mains d'un air satisfait*_

Bon…. C'est brouillon, et même quelque peu déprimant…. On n'a pas les trois parties d'une dissert de philo comme j'aurais voulu faire, mais bon.

N'hésitez pas à aller lire mon autre défi du Poney, **Son Chemin** !

(n'hésitez pas à reviewer, non plus ^^)

Bonne journée/soirée,

Ellana of Rivendell


End file.
